


Alone (TRIGGER WARNING)

by ashtheflash2000



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angst, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Scary, SecondPersonPOV, Spooky, Yourself - Freeform, angsty, halloweenstory, horrorstory, lone, lonely, original - Freeform, originalcharacter, originalcharacters - Freeform, originalstory, reader - Freeform, scarystory, secondPOV, secondperson, secondpersonpointofview, secondpointofview, spookystory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: Somehow, you always end up alone.(gender not specified)





	Alone (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ :  
> violence, harm, death, fire, mentions of a house fire  
> (if you feel more should be added, please let me know!)

Alone. Somehow, you always end up alone. It’s a peaceful kind of alone, though.  
You sit in a clearing, feeling the grass beneath your skin and the cool breeze in your face. You take a deep breath, enjoying the freshness in the air. The sun is beaming above you, warming your skin. Above your head are birds flying in the sky, chasing each other and singing to one another. The chattering of squirrels comes from the trees surrounding the clearing. Every once in awhile, you’ll see a bunny hop across the grass without a care in the world. It’s as if the animals don’t mind you here, like you’re part of the nature around them.  
Here, there is no concept of time. You’ve been here for what feels like a millennium, but just a few minutes at the same time. There’s nothing in the world that could ruin this moment.  
Except, of course, when everything seems to stop. There are no more birds in the sky, their singing gone too. No more chattering in the trees, or bunnies hopping in the grass, which is now uncomfortable to sit on. The breeze is no more, and the sun becomes uncomfortably hot, your skin now sticky. Nothing is moving, and everything is ominously silent. The air you breath is now muggy, and it becomes increasingly difficult to supply your lungs with oxygen.  
Standing up, you look behind you, and jump in surprise. There’s a figure standing in the trees. Anxiety starts to rise in your chest. You start to step closer to this mystery figure, and you realize they look eerily familiar, like you’ve known this person before. Something deep within you screams, begging you to run, but it is no match for the curiosity forcing your legs to step forward, one by one. The closer you get, the more details you can make out about this person, and the stronger the feeling of familiarity gets. Something within you tells you you used to know this person, you used to have a powerful connection with them. Their eyes, their hair, their figure, the smirk on their lips. You are painfully aware of the rapid beating of your heart and your staggering breath as your chest seems to be getting tighter.  
“Don’t you remember me?” They called out. Their voice gives you chills down your spine. “I’ve been with you since the beginning of time. You may not remember, but your life used to be much more than this clearing. Yes, come closer. I can show you”  
You couldn’t help but obey. Suddenly, your close enough to feel their breath on your skin. The screaming within you is overwhelmingly powerful now, you feel you could pass out at any moment.  
The person without warning grasps onto your arm, digging their razor-sharp nails into your flesh and muscles, making you bleed onto the grass. You scream and thrash, desperately trying to escape, tears streaming down your cheeks. The more you struggle, the deeper they dig into your arm. The pain is agonizing.  
A sinister smile grows on their face; they enjoy watching you squirm. They grab your forehead, and suddenly everything is black. You think, just maybe, you’re free from the pain.  
Then, you see a group of people emerge from the darkness. Shocked, you realize who they are. Your family. You haven’t seen them since…. Well, since they abandoned you, all those years ago. You yearn to be with them again, trying to run towards them, but an invisible force is stopping you. Abruptly, you hear wails coming from your family. They’re being burnt alive. You attempt to cry out for them, but you can’t. You can’t move, you can’t scream, you can’t even cry, all you can do is watch.  
Then you recall that your family never abandoned you. There was a house fire, and you were the only survivor. Memories flood back into your mind, of the fire, you howling for someone to save you. Tears are begging to fall from your eyes, but the invisible force will not allow it.  
The strange person from before is back, your family still suffering behind them, and you’re still unable to move. Your eyes grow wide as you realize who this mystery person is. It’s you.  
“So, you remember me after all, huh?” They get uncomfortably close to you. “Didn’t I tell you? I’ve always been here with you, and I’m never leaving,” Their voice becomes bitter, and their gaze pierces through you. “This is now your own personal Hell,” A menacing smile grows on their face, and a feeling of dread spread through your body. Fire spreads everywhere, the smoke starting to suffocate you. The scorching heat on your skin is unbearable. Slowly, slowly, you can feel yourself losing consciousness and your hope starts slipping out from under you.  
Alone with yourself. It’s ironic, isn’t it? Somehow, you always end up alone.


End file.
